


Dreams We Dare to Speak Out Loud

by Chinesepapercut



Category: The West Wing
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinesepapercut/pseuds/Chinesepapercut
Summary: In his wildest dreams, make that fantasies, even in his most uninhibited state, he had never thought about what it would be like to be with both Sam and Donna, together. And, now he stood in their hotel room as Donna sized him up.
Relationships: Donna Moss/Sam Seaborn, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss/Sam Seaborn, Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Dreams We Dare to Speak Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever been so inspired by someone else’s unfinished pg-13 fic that you have to fill in the gaps? The smutty gaps? I won’t tell you which story I’m riffing on here, that would just make it awkward -especially since I don’t know the author - but you can probably find it if you look hard enough. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, right?
> 
> Also, I’m not usually a smut writer, so I don’t know if this is very good. I mostly wrote this for myself because I wanted it in the original story. If you like it let me know and I may write additions to this. I have some head cannons about where to go with this from here to take it in my own direction.

It was Donna who took the lead, initially at first. She’d been the one who had proposed the arrangement in the first place and she felt responsible for seeing it through.

She circled Josh where he had stopped, just a few feet past the door which adjoined the two small hotel rooms, as if appraising his fitness. Josh stood there before her, awkwardly shifting his feet wondering if he would measure up to whatever it was she was looking for.

The door to Josh’s adjoining room clicked completely shut behind them. Sam threw the deadbolt.

Josh was surprised he had even made it this far into the plan. This hadn’t been Josh’s idea, hadn’t been something that had even crossed his mind more than 24 hours prior. He had damn near talked himself out of the whole thing on the 30-minute drive from the Bartlet family farm where Zoe and Charlie’s wedding reception had been to their hotel in Nashua. The hotel with the adjoining rooms that Donna had booked that morning for the three of them.

In his wildest dreams, make that fantasies, even in his most uninhibited state, he had never thought about what it would be like to be with both Sam and Donna, together. And, now he stood in their hotel room as Donna sized him up.

Donna came to stop in front of Josh. Without any additional warning she stripped off his suit jacket and tossed it on the chair in front of the desk. Josh turned his head to watch his jacket catch hold of the arm of the chair, slip and then hold fast.

“So, how do we do this?” Josh questioned, eyes still trained on his jacket.

Frankly he would have been content just to watch. Sure, it hurt to want two people as much as he wanted Sam and Donna and know they were finding pleasure in each other without him, but it was also a reassuring feeling to think of them together. Filling each other, loving each other, completing each other without him there to hurt them. It was the lie he’d told himself when he’d had to make himself accept the fact that he was going to see them together as a couple at the wedding and that as a couple they’d have something he could never have with either them. It felt true for all of 24 hours until Sam had gone and fucked it all up and kissed him in a way that declared the love Josh had ignored all those years was still there, just under the surface. Josh had gotten a glimpse then at the fissures in that reality he had constructed where Sam and Donna existed happily without him. He never thought the crevices ran this deep, though.

The buzz he had had from the two drinks he’d had at the reception had worn off long ago leaving him clear headed, both a blessing and a curse. He couldn’t help but shiver with anticipation.

With Sam there was... history. Granted it wasn’t much history, only twice, at nearly two decades ago, both times with enough alcohol consumed to allow plausible deniability. It was hardly enough to relax him, but it was history enough to take the edge off.

But Donna, she was new. Only ever a figment of his suppressed imagination. All long legs and alabaster skin. He had once jerked off while he imagined the specific color and shape of her nipples after a particularly cold day in the office. He couldn’t imagine his terrible luck would ever allow him to see if the images he had conjured in his mind’s eye were correct.

Rather than responding, Donna brought her hand to his jaw and fixed him with a kiss that quickly turned heated and needy.

Her lips were soft, just as they had been before, but this time all traces of unsure Donna had gone. She demanded entrance to his mouth insistently and he was all too happy to oblige her. She tasted like champagne, wedding cake and passion. Unlike the jubilant kisses of the day prior that had no real agenda, Donna now seemed to be communicating her deepest, darkest desires that had been smoldering in her fantasies for the better part of a decade.

Josh had nearly lost himself in Donna, when he felt Sam come up behind him. The warmth of Sam’s hand on his shoulder was almost comforting as it was arousing. However, that comfort was short lived as Sam got to work trailing hot kisses from Josh’s ear down to the open collar of his shirt. Sam ended his exploration of Josh’s neck with a bite that he soothed with one last sucking kiss then moved back to Josh’s ear then and began whispering his desire. At first Josh could hardly hear him over the beating of his wildly erratic heart.

“I don’t think you have any idea how sexy you are,” Sam murmured. “How bad we both want you.” Sam ground his erection into Josh’s ass cheek for emphasis.

Josh felt a hot blush creeping up on his cheeks and ears at Sam’s words. This was crazy, he thought, absolute insanity. A sin no longer allowable with the loss of youthful indiscretion. If he were a wiser man he would have stopped this before it even began, or better yet, said no to Donna’s invitation. But wiser doesn’t always mean happier or more fulfilled and he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than what he was doing right then, well, except possibly getting Sam elected President which is something he could worry about later, much later.

Josh felt Donna’s hand first on his belt buckle, then brushing lower, groping gently at his burgeoning erection through his suit pants.

Suddenly he wished they’d spent some of the drive to the hotel talking about expectations or even ground rules. He was a failure as a lover already he lamented as he realized with a sinking feeling that he didn’t even have a condom. Sex had been so far from his mind when packing for Manchester it never even would have occurred to him to pack one. In fact, the Josh of four days prior would probably have been completely bewildered at his current predicament.

He tried to push down his fear and allow himself to be swept up in the moment. To concentrate on how her lips felt on his or Sam’s hot breath on his neck. There was plenty of time to worry about logistics like condoms later.

Donna strayed upward, untucking Josh’s shirt, while Sam unbuttoned it from the top and removed it from his shoulders. Josh watched his undershirt go next, also victim to Sam’s nimble fingers, giving Donna an unobstructed view of his chest for the first time in many years.

Much later Josh would recall with surprise how uninhibited he felt in that moment. It’s not that he was particularly self-conscious about the bullet hole and related surgical scars that marred his physique, it hadn’t been his fault he got shot after all, but more that it drew uncomfortable questions from anyone who didn’t know about that part of his life and the impression it had made on his psyche. Worse still, talking about it felt like peering down a deep well. How far exactly did one need to go with a new lover in explaining what it’s like to get shot in the service of the President and develop post traumatic stress disorder as a result? With Donna and Sam no explanation was needed and that alone felt comforting.

For her part, Donna seemed to like what she saw, at least if her actions were any indication to Josh. She got to work caressing the newly exposed skin of his chest and stomach with reverent fingertips as she continued to kiss him deeply.

Josh longed to return the favor. He wanted to map each freckle on her body and had for years with every fleeting soft touch that toed the strange line they had drawn between coworkers and friends.

With Sam it was a different kind of longing. The nostalgic kind that made him feel reckless and giddy when he thought about the clandestine history they shared. There was lust there that was fueled by flickering memories from decades prior. Like an undeveloped negative exposed to light, they were faded and tinged with red hot guilt.

However, Josh still couldn’t seem to make his hands move. Years of training them not to touch, or even long to touch the very two people in the room who were touching him now. Divesting him of his clothes. Touching him in the way he wanted to be touching them.

When she was satisfied that she’d teased every inch of his chest with her hands, Donna strayed lower then and stripped off Josh’s belt.

“Won’t be needing this,” she quipped as she threw it to the side where it wouldn’t trip anyone and moved back to Josh’s lips.

Josh broke off the kiss as Donna reached to unbutton his pants. He watched with rapt attention as she popped the button free. Realizing then that she was being studied, she tried to make her movements as seductive as possible. She dropped to her knees and looked up at him through her lashes before slowly drawing his zipper down. Josh found himself involuntarily licking his lips at the sight. That very act had been the subject of many of his jerk off fantasies and lived up to every single one.

With his nerves on high alert, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Donna reached into his open pants and began tentatively stroking him through his boxer briefs.

She smiled wickedly at his reaction and then trained her eyes downward to where she was touching him. Josh struggled to stifle a moan and stop his hips thrusting into her hand as she palmed him with increasing pressure.

She could see the outline of his erection through his underwear, but in the low light it was difficult to make out any of the finer details about its shape, size or cosmetic features. She idly thought he felt big as she squeezed his cock through the thin fabric, but pushed aside the thought immediately for fear she might get her hopes up only for them to be dashed if he didn’t turn out to be as well-endowed as her imagination wildly speculated. There was no room for disappointment in a night as monumental as this she told herself.

While Donna focused on his front, Sam worked Josh from behind. Kneading his shoulders and then moving lower to his ass cheeks.

In an effort to get an unobstructed grip, Sam pushed Josh’s pants down over the ridge of his hips where they fell to the floor with a whoosh. Josh was thankful he’d emptied his pockets onto the bedside table in his adjoining room.

Then, Sam helped steady Josh as he struggled to kick off his shoes and his pants.

Seeing Josh in just his underwear made Donna hesitate for reasons she couldn’t fully grasp. Many feelings washed over her at once, chief among them was the realization that things in her relationship with Josh, and in her life really, were about to change in a significant way.

What they had done up until this point seemed like natural extensions of what they had already done for years. Even talking about this arrangement wasn’t far from their banter over the years. The kissing was just a step up from the small touches.

Removing Josh’s underwear surprisingly seemed like the point of no return for her. Getting to see a part of Josh reserved only for his lovers separated the before and after for Donna. And, while she was still confident she wanted Josh to be her lover, it was still strange to shed the limitations of the past seven years.

Sam sensed the change in Donna’s demeanor and used it as his opportunity to assert himself. He spun Josh around and backed him onto the bed.

“I think we need to move to a softer surface,” he crooned. “When I am done with you, you won’t be able to stay standing.”

After a lengthy kiss, during which Donna helped Sam struggle out of his dress shirt and pants, Sam made short work of stripping off Josh’s boxer shorts. “God you’re beautiful,” he muttered as he licked his lips. Josh sat up on his elbows and watched as Sam ran his hands adoringly over his legs paying special attention to his thighs.

Josh was already well past the point of simple arousal, in fact, if asked to classify his current state achingly hard would have come to mind. His prior misgivings about the arrangement they had agreed upon for the night had faded to obscurity right about the moment Sam pushed him onto the bed and finished the task of stripping him naked.

Sam seemed intent on pushing Josh further, though. He held Josh’s gaze and trailed a line of kisses and gentle bites up one of Josh’s inner thighs.

“What do you want me to do next?” Sam asked seductively as he finished his work on one leg and prepared to give the second equal treatment.

Josh swallowed hard, his breath caught in his chest.

“I, I,” Josh closed his eyes and let his head fall back as the feeling of sensory overload overtook him. He seemed to have many thoughts in his head, but it was hard to pin any down into words at that very moment. For someone who made his living by talking it was a confusing but not unwelcome feeling.

“I want you to, oh God, Sam.” He couldn’t finish the thought. He writhed and thrusted into the air above him as Sam continued blazing a heated trail up the inside of his leg.

Sam didn’t have the heart to torture Josh any longer. Besides, in the course of getting Josh wound up, he had gotten himself nearly equally aroused. Of course, the open-mouthed kisses that Donna was planting on the hard planes of his back had helped as well. He wasn’t quite clear when she’d stripped off his undershirt, but it was gone, presumably in the growing pile of clothes scattered across the floor.

There hadn’t been adequate preparation for male penetration and Sam didn’t really know where either of his lovers stood on that anyway. No matter, there were other ways of dealing with the rather sizable issue at hand. One in particular that Sam had spent years hoping he would get the chance to perform, specifically for Josh. In one smooth motion he dipped his head lower and swallowed Josh’s cock.

Although intellectually she knew their prior experiences had been without a third party and thus could have included fellatio or perhaps even actual penetration, it was still a jarring sight for Donna to see her lover with his lips wrapped around another man’s erection. His cheeks hollowed out with the effort of his sucking.

For some reason when she had pictured how things would go that night, she had envisioned herself as the vessel, and perhaps that is how things would be in the future, but their very first night, Josh was the center of the triangle, not her. And, somewhat to her surprise, she was ok with that. She found herself growing wet as she watched Sam bob up and down on the thick column of Josh’s flesh. She imagined it pulsing within her, between her lips, or, even better, between her legs.

Donna found herself rubbing her legs together in anticipation as Sam pulled off of Josh with an exaggerated pop providing her an unobstructed view of Josh’s cock, now slick and glistening in the low light.

She was close enough that she could have reached out and touched it herself, or even offered to take over sucking Josh off, but she could see Sam was on a roll and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin the moment that he was working so hard to get right. Sam, she had found, prided himself on his lover’s satisfaction. His work had made him a perfectionist in all things and anything less than ‘oh God’ simply wasn’t good enough.

Besides, she could wait, impatiently, for her turn. Instead, she busied herself by watching and learning. She had always been so very good at learning what the two men in that very hotel room had to teach her and although this wasn’t parliamentary procedure, it was still an opportunity to learn.

She watched intently as Sam’s tongue darted out to lick the underside of the head of Josh’s cock and then swirled it up and around the tip paying particular attention to the slit. She noted how Josh shuddered at the teasing motion.

Donna had long considered herself good at giving head, but this was a master class in the subject. She was never going to be able to look at Sam eat an ice cream cone the same way ever again.

“God, the things you do to me. Do you know what it feels like when I have your dick in my mouth? Do you know how good you taste? All hot and slick on my tongue? I should finish you off right now.”

Sam palmed at Josh’s cock which was now leaking pre cum. Josh’s eyes rolled back in his head. “How bad do you want to fuck my mouth right now?”

Josh groaned. Incapable of coherent speech but not quite incapable of coherent thoughts.

It had been a while, not a record amount of time, but still a while since Josh had had sex with someone other than himself. But as much as he wanted release, his age and experience told him he would be limited to only one chance to get off and he wasn’t quite sure he wanted that one chance to be over so soon. If there was something else about age and experience it was that he had, over time, developed the knowledge of what it took to have serious staying power. And, that knowledge told him he had to get Sam off his dick.

With that decision made, his hands, which had previously been fisted by his sides, unable to touch either of his newly appointed lovers, sprang to action. He tackled Sam and flipped him over, pinning him to the bed perilously close to the edge, and attacked Sam’s mouth with a deep kiss of his own.

If Donna’s kisses were neat and precise, like she was painting an intricate miniature on porcelain, Sam noted that Josh’s kisses felt like he was painting a mural in Sam’s mouth, a mural with wide dramatic brush strokes.

When the need for air became too great, Josh pulled off Sam’s mouth and stared down with eyes darkened by desire at the beautiful man below him who was also breathing heavily. Sam struggled against Josh slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Josh struggled back, keeping Sam’s wrists pinned under his hands, and his thighs under the weight of Josh’s shins. Although Sam had been the assertive one earlier in the night, to Josh, he looked pretty at ease being restrained. Josh’s history with Sam had never reached the point where they talked about their sexual desires, but Josh had a flash of insight that Sam may actually enjoy being the submissive one. It was certainly something to explore if this whole Thing, whatever it was, continued.

Next to them, Donna cleared her throat.

Suddenly Josh was hit with a flash of awareness as to what the scene must look like to the eyes of a third party. A third party who was very much in the room, right next to him in fact. Josh couldn’t imagine it was a pretty sight, seeing him naked, crouched on top of another man clad only in his boxer shorts in some sort of Greco Romanesque wrestling scene.

If he’d looked closely at his self-consciousness in the moment, he probably could have drawn a direct line to the strong vein of self-recrimination he had over his erotic urges for Sam. He was, after all, a product of a time and place when being gay was barely short of a crime. Although, he had always been pretty sure he wasn’t, gay that is. Josh had never felt himself indiscriminately attracted to men as he was women. Sam had been special and the few men who came after him had helped Josh tamp down the desire he felt for him alone.

It was as if Donna could sense the shift in Josh’s frame of mind as it happened. Seven years as a professional reader of Josh’s moods was apparently as helpful in the bedroom as it was it the office. She could see him deciding this whole thing was a bad idea, immediately followed by plans to flee.

Josh moved to get off of Sam without hurting him. But Donna stopped him from getting off the bed by reaching out and grabbing his hand. The simple act stopped his brain whirring for just a moment, but she knew she had to act fast.

“Josh, no,” she whispered and shook her head as if to reassure him that what he was thinking wasn’t true. “Here...” she drew Josh’s hand under the hem of her dress and further still to the crotch of her underwear, which by that point was nearly dripping with her desire.

The warmth of his hand separated from her most intimate parts only by the thin strip of fabric caused a coil of desire to shoot through her, but it was short lived. The second he realized what it was she was trying to explain to him Josh snatched his hand back as if he’d touched hot iron.

“It’s not raining out Josh,” Donna told him in a low voice.

“That’s from...?” Josh motioned to the bed where he and Sam had been lying just a moment earlier.

Donna took Sam’s hand in hers as he got off the bed and moved behind her.

“Some of it’s from before, but yes, most of it was from watching you two together,” she explained with a shiver. While she was speaking Sam had brushed the hair off her bare shoulder and begun placing a row of kisses on the exposed skin there.

“But, why?”

She shrugged, “I appreciate the male form. Today’s my lucky day. I get two for the price of one.”

Josh still didn’t look convinced so she continued. “I believe love is love Josh. I don’t believe the idea of two men together is disgusting. In fact, as I have found today, it’s quite the opposite for me especially because it’s you and Sam.”

Donna was ready to continue but she was interrupted by Sam who had located the zipper on her dress and was surreptitiously lowering it.

“Sam! We’re trying to talk Josh through his thing, not get me naked,” she hissed with half hearted admonition.

“Trust me, Josh will get over his thing when he sees you naked.”

Donna glowered at him.

“Ok fine, I want to see you naked,” Sam said shamelessly. “Listen,” he continued in his well-reasoned argument voice, “you just showed him how exciting it can be to watch, let’s give him the chance to try it out himself.”

He could see Donna capitulating as she thought it through. For his part, Josh did look less like he was going to flee and perhaps just a bit curious at what was under her dress.

To drive home his argument Sam slipped his hand down the front of her dress, which was completely unzipped and gaping, and cupped her breast through her bra. In different circumstances he would have teased her a little more, but he could tell from her breathing that it wasn’t necessary.

He felt for her nipple though the silky fabric and rolled it between his fingers just as he knew she liked. Sam had had several months to learn exactly what drove Donna crazy in bed and he was excited by the prospect of showing Josh everything he’d learned.

Her eyes closed as she leaned into Sam’s touch. He planted a lingering open-mouthed kiss at the intersection of her neck and shoulder.

“Are you gonna grant my motion, your honor?” Sam asked playfully into her neck.

“Carry on, counselor,” Donna answered, slightly breathless as she concentrated on the swirling feelings Sam’s fingers on her nipples had begun low in her stomach.

After a few minutes of slow torture, during which Josh found himself drawn to watching the rapturous look on Donna’s face, Sam helped Donna off the bed and slipped off the knee length strapless dress she’d worn to the wedding, leaving her standing in just her underwear - a matching sapphire blue satin set she had purchased specifically to be seen.

Sam then guided her back to the bed to sit in between his legs. He ran his hands over Donna slowly, kneading her flesh in some areas and using only his fingertips to tease her elsewhere. Josh noted with delight how her back would arch and her breasts would thrust forward when Sam happened upon a particularly ticklish spot.

Once Sam was pleased with her level of arousal, and the number of times he’d made her stomach ripple, he slowed the motion of his hands.

“Let’s show Josh what he’ll be missing out on if he can’t get over his thing,” Sam offered as he reached to remove her bra.

Donna blushed at the insinuation. Her hands flew up to her chest in a protective manner and her legs slammed shut of their own accord. It wasn’t that she was upset over the idea that Josh would be seeing her naked, she had actually had a few fantasies about that over the years, but in all of them Josh was a participant, not a spectator. She’d never been someone who got off on the idea of being an exhibitionist. Years in politics had left her cold on the idea of ever taking photos or making a video that could be used as political leverage to sabotage her career and the plans of those around her. She’d learned early that the fallout was always much more significant for men than for women.

But it also went deeper than that for her, even the idea of watching herself in the mirror left her feeling self-conscious. The idea that Josh would be watching and forming opinions about what she did, or didn’t do, or how she acted or looked without actually being invested in the act felt so much scarier than anything she had ever imagined.

“Relax,” Sam whispered into her ear, “you wanted this more than anyone.”

Donna looked at Josh who nodded along with Sam. He didn’t look like political operative Josh, or even Josh who had once made fun of her sense of self-worth. He looked like how she would have expected Josh as a lover to look.

“This is Josh who loves you,” Sam continued, “you can share this part of yourself with him.”

Donna felt herself relax at Sam’s words and she sat up slightly to allow him the room necessary to unhook the clasp to her bra and pull it away. Sam then gently removed her hands and replaced them with his own.

“Sit down, Josh,” Sam commanded. “You have a front row seat, take it.”

Josh did as he was told. He plopped down cross legged at the end of the bed where he would be out of the way, but have the best seat in the house for when the real show began. If Donna had stretched out her legs they would have been in his lap, but instead she kept them primly closed, bent slightly at the knee and tucked to the side.

When Josh was settled, Sam began doing something that Donna would look back on as the single most erotic experience of her life, he began narrating what he was doing to her and how it felt to him, starting with her nipples.

To be honest, her love life with Sam had been fairly conventional up until that point. A few common positions, the basics in terms of oral and digital stimulation. The location was always limited to his bed, a hotel room bed or the lower deck of his yacht. Their love making had been just that, a way for Sam to show his love and affection for her, never what she would have described as kinky.

Sam had never offered details and she’d never asked, but she had always suspected Sam’s past experiences had been far less tame than the sex he had had with her. At least that is if the filthy things he whispered to her were any indication. His vocabulary for Presidential addresses had nothing on his vocabulary for sex.

And his vocabulary was on full display as he invited Josh into the experience with each word that fell from his beautiful, beautiful dirty mouth.

For his part, Josh ate it up. His eyes flitted from taking in the look of bliss on Donna’s face to studying the action of Sam’s fingers as Sam worked one nipple then the other, twisting and flicking and teasing each to exquisite points which jutted proudly into the air. Donna kept her legs together, rubbing them against each other every so often in a bid to gain friction. She’d reached down once, as if to start touching herself, but Sam had patiently moved her hand back. “That’s my job,” he’d reminded her.

The view was tantalizing, the words intoxicating. Josh found his mind suddenly absent of any thought other than the vague feeling of excitement over what might happen next.

And, what happened next was worth his wait. Just when Donna thought she couldn’t take it any longer, Sam moved to remove her underwear. She let him draw the blue fabric off her legs, but kept them closed. Sam flipped the pair of panties to Josh who snatched them with one hand and then, in a move she knew was designed to make her feel more comfortable, he slipped them over his head and let them fall around his neck.

Sam then slipped off his own shorts and pulled Donna back down on top of him. With firm hands he pulled her legs apart and then moved to her center where he used both hands to spread her wide, for Josh’s benefit she suspected. She gasped as the cool air of the room raced between her legs.

At the bottom of the bed, Josh was fairly certain his heart had just stopped. Sam had just opened Donna up for him, Donna at her most intimate. She was pink and absolutely dripping wet and perfect in every delicious detail. And right then Josh was certain that if Sam did anything more, actually allowed Josh to see exactly how Donna looked when she came that it would surely be the end of him. He would die right there in Sam’s hotel room and Sam would have to explain what he did. Exactly how he’d killed Josh.

Sam smirked, “like what you see? You could have missed this.”

Josh coughed, once again unable to form words and also unable to tear his eyes away from Donna still laid out before him.

Sam didn’t wait for any further conversation, instead he drew his middle finger along Donna’s center from top to bottom, where he pushed into her only enough to wet his finger. He drew back then and repositioned the fingers on his opposite hand into a V and drew them against her uncloaking her clit. Then he stopped. Donna was painfully aware that Sam was teasing her and she whined at the offense and bucked her hips up in an effort to make contact with the middle finger hovering just over her.

Sam evaded her with a chuckle. “Calm down. I’ll make it worth your while,” he promised her.

Then he looked at Josh. “If this were you, what would you do next?” Sam asked.

Josh swallowed hard. In his mind he knew what he would do and while it did involve his mouth it didn’t involve words.

“I would, ah,” he shifted on the bed. He was fully hard again and starting to become uncomfortable.

“Would you do this?” Sam asked as he began circling Donna’s clit slowly with his finger.

Josh stared, mesmerized and hen blinked. “With my tongue, I would taste her,” Josh stammered finally in response.

“Ah, good choice, touching her is like touching velvet, but her taste...” Sam trailed off with a sharp intake of breath as Donna reached under her and freed his cock which had been nestled between the cheeks of her ass. She then repositioned herself so just the tip was edging against her opening, threatening to go in.

Sam understood her intent and focused his efforts creating smaller and smaller concentric circles until he could feel her vibrating with the effort of her building release.

Donna was vaguely aware she was whimpering, but she wasn’t aware of much else as she felt the deep warm feeling of her release lapping at her toes.

“Oh God, don’t stop. Don’t stop,” she choked out between sobs. She was so close.

Sam sped up his movements and added a quick flick of his fingernail.

“Sam, I need you, to... oh God, I need you,” she pleaded.

Sam needed her too. She was squirming on top of him, pushing her opening against the head of his cock in ways that made him ache to be inside of her.

“Come for me. Show Josh how beautiful you are when you come,” Sam urged her.

“I want you, Sam....I want you inside me.”

Sam wanted to hold off, he wanted Donna to come first, but the prospect of feeling her fluttering around his dick as she came was also enticing. He bit his lip as he took a moment to think it over.

His deliberations took a half a moment too long for Donna, though. She had grown impatient for the penetration part of the event. All night she’d felt the familiar ache of longing between her legs. She knew the only salve was being filled by a hot hard cock, the likes of which Sam was threatening to withhold from her when she needed it most.

She rolled her hips and thrust against Sam, forcing him into her.

The angle didn’t allow much depth, but the feeling of Sam pushing into her was enough. She felt the coil of her release starting to unwind.

Sam gasped as he felt the pressure of her tight opening close around the head of his throbbing cock. He struggled to maintain his concentration on what his fingers were doing to her as she bucked on top of him and clenched at the ridge of his shaft.

“That’s it, that’s it, that’s it, oh God.” She whimpered.

Even if she hadn’t announced it, Josh would have known she was coming.

As her orgasm overtook her, her back arched, her body went taut and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. He looked at her then, in the throes of her release and he realized that all his fears about leaving her irreparably damaged were nothing more than fears borne out of his own superstitions. He was self-limiting while she was there, in front of him, flushed pink, breathing heavily, writhing in ecstasy on top of the man she loved, one of them at least. Sam had been right, seeing her come had convinced Josh that she was still perfectly capable of happiness and pleasure and in that moment Josh decided he wanted to be too. He wanted to fully commit himself to her, to them. In whatever way they would have him. Just so he could experience a tenth of the happiness she had shown him was possible.

Donna was unaware of Josh’s epiphany. Sam was always attentive to her pleasure in the bedroom, but it seemed to her, at least later when her mind worked again, that he was going all out. She didn’t know if he was showing off for Josh, was thanking her for putting the entire thing into motion or perhaps something else entirely, but he seemed determined to make this orgasm the longest she’d had in a very long time, possibly ever. She was actually seeing stars.

Eventually Donna couldn’t take it anymore. She doubled over, dislodging Sam’s fingers but also impaling herself fully on his erection.

Sam responded with a groan, his hips involuntarily thrust up to meet her, putting pressure on her overstimulated nerves causing her to yelp.

“Sorry,” he muttered and stilled his hips allowing her to set the pace as she rocked back and forth on him gently while the last contractions of her orgasm fluttered out.

As Donna regained her senses, she saw Josh there in front of her, absentmindedly stroking himself. She beckoned for him. “Come closer.”

Josh had learned earlier in the night that compliance with his lovers’ demands reaped rich rewards, so he moved closer as she had requested and sat back on his heels.

When he was at exactly the right distance, Donna leaned forward, braced herself on his thighs and took him into her mouth. He was just as Sam had described, hot, slick, hard and thick. Although he was about the same length as Sam, he had more girth. Donna idly wondered what Josh would feel like inside her as she swirled her tongue around his head and nipped at the ridge on the backside gently with her teeth. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let his hand fall to the back of her head. It wasn’t lost on her that he was touching her for the first time that night.

Sam leaned forward both so he could see and so he could get a better grip on Donna who was rocking against him a little harder. The sight of Donna with her lips wrapped around Josh’s hot flesh did much for Sam what it had for Donna before.

Sam couldn’t help but start thrusting up into her, which caused her to squeak. Looking to delay his own gratification a little longer, Sam began rubbing at Donna’s clit again, rougher this time as Donna suckled the tip of Josh’s cock.

Within moments she came unexpectedly, and hard. She’d never been much of a screamer, but this time she did scream around Josh’s cock as she convulsed hard against Sam, drawing him impossibly further into her.

Josh had to stop himself from bucking into her mouth at the sensation. He was getting close, he could feel it.

Sam also couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled his knees up, withdrew his hand from between her legs, gripped her hips for leverage and began driving into her with increasing intensity.

When Sam began thrusting in earnest Donna became nervous she would accidentally bite Josh, so she withdrew her mouth and began pumping him with her hand. He was still slick with her spit and precum and several times she lost her grip on him as Sam thrust harder and harder into her. Josh didn’t mind, though. Now that Donna was upright again he found himself staring directly at her breasts which were bouncing lasciviously in front of him.

She closed her eyes then, in an effort to concentrate on what she was doing. She arched her back to change the angle at which Sam was entering her and she set her rhythm fisting Josh to match. She was concentrated on her third release when she felt Josh’s hand caress her breast.

She opened her eyes to watch him reverently stroking her with a feather light touch. “More, Josh,” she ground out between gasps. Josh leaned forward slightly then and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, first sucking hard on the stiff pink peak then using his tongue to trace its contours.

The sensation sent sparks straight to her groin setting off her third release. Josh tried to keep his mouth on her, but she began bucking violently on top of Sam. She also tightened her grip on Josh who knew instantly that it was the end of him.

Josh wasn’t sure about the etiquette involved here. As sexually adventurous as Donna was being, it still felt like bad form to come on her. Sam would probably be ok with it. Josh had come on Sam before. But he knew that men tended to think differently about it.

“Donna,” Josh choked out as he felt his balls tighten. “Oh God, Donna, I’m gonna...”

At his words she caught his eye. He looked panicked. She smiled and pumped him harder and attempted to maintain eye contact as best she could with Sam driving into her from below.

Josh came then, explosively, while looking directly into her eyes with an expression she’d never seen before. She made no attempt to catch his load and it shot all over her chest, hot and sticky.

When he had stopped spurting, she leaned forward and caught his mouth in a short, but sweet kiss. She pulled away then and smacked Sam’s thigh. Sam knew it was his cue. Donna turned around and let Sam push her into the bed, he threw one of her legs over his shoulder and with no finesse, he drove himself to completion inside her.

Spent, Sam collapsed on the bed next to Donna.

Josh was still crouched back on his heels at the end of the bed, bracing himself with one arm as he attempted to catch his breath.

“That was the hottest thing ever,” Sam declared from under his arm. “When do we get to do that again?”

Donna chuckled at him. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I am done for now, though. I need a shower.” The mess Josh had left on her was beginning to dry and become uncomfortable and she could feel Sam’s come starting to leak out of her, too.

“You want company?” She recognized Sam’s sleepy voice and knew he was barely coherent.

“No, honey, it’s a small shower. Besides, you don’t sound like you could stand right now.”

“Hmm,” Sam responded noncommittally.

She sat up carefully and tried to avoid dripping come on Sam as she crawled over him and tiptoed on shaky legs to the bathroom.

After a quick, but necessary hot shower. Donna felt legions better. Her legs were still shaky, but her sore muscles had relaxed and she was feeling less wired and a bit more sleepy.

She towel dried her hair, put on her moisturizer and night gown and returned to the room where she found both men, her men, passed out on the bed.

Donna laughed to herself. I guess this is my future she thought as she crawled into the space they’d left for her between them. And what a future she was hoping it would be.


End file.
